Evermore
by x.X.RazorRoulette.X.x
Summary: Months after Fang left, the girls try and put Max back on her feet. After a dangerous visit to the coffee shop, the flock finds hidden recombiants with some secrets that could tear the flock apart. Will Fang join the bunch again? And what will happen if he does? Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. Because I just finished reading Nevermore, (THE LAST MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK! Dx) And I hated Angel, I'm going to rewrite it, MY way! This story will be better. Hopefully.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

It had been about six months since Fang left.

I was on the slow road to recuperation. Nudge had been insistent on me leaving the house and 'getting back in the game'. Dylan, who was slowly becoming Iggy's new best friend, had been taking turns with Nudge when I was forced to go outside.

Anyway, I am currently sitting on the sidewalk with Nudge standing over me.

"Max, come on! You're going to get sun burnt sitting out so long! Then you might get skin cancer! OMG! If you get skin cancer, you'll die. If you die, Fang will never come back- oops. Sorry Max." She cut herself off as I flinched.

"It's fine." I said tiredly, I stood up carefully. "Let's just… let's just go." Nudge nodded sadly.

"I really am sorry, Max." She said softly. Her big brown eyes bored into mine as she took my hand and lead me back into the house.

I tripped constantly, a reminder to me of how long I've been off my feet. Nudge waited patiently for me to regain balance.

When we finally got inside, Ella was standing on the doorway with her little purse. She grinned evilly at Nudge, who smiled back.

"Ready?" My sister asked Nudge. Nudge nodded, and started pulling me into the bathroom. I didn't resist. I just raised an eyebrow and looked at Ella. She ushered me in. Nudge dumped the contents of her pockets onto the counter. Ella opened her purse and dropped more stuff on the counter. That stuff turned out to be multiple types of makeup.

"Uh…" I began, trying not to look too alarmed.

"Max," Ella said over my coming protests, "Look at you." She motioned to the mirror in front of me.

For the first time in about six months, I looked at myself. My face was a sickly pale color, my hair was unnaturally greasy, my eyes looked sunken and my overall face was gaunt. I looked bad.

"Oh." I muttered, looking away. Ella smiled wryly.

"Exactly." Nudge murmured.

"Okay. First step: Shower. Max, strip." Ella ordered. I looked at her blankly. She nodded encouragingly. "It's fine, we're all girls."

Nudge giggled.

I stood there awkwardly. "Um. Could you maybe, Y'know, turn around?" Ella rolled her eyes, and made a show of stamping her feet in a circle. Once her back was to me, I looked at Nudge.

"Ugh, fine. But Max, I did grow up with you and you used to give me baths, and would take a shower while I was talking to you through the curtain and then Jeb would yell at me to get out and you would stick your head out of the curtain and yell back that I could stay in there with you 'cause I was talking to you about something important and the I would laugh and keep talking." She looked at me expectantly as I counted to ten in my head.

"Just turn around." I mumbled, casting my eyes down to my feet. I crossed my arms. Nudge frowned but turned around.

I pulled off my shirt as Nudge began talking to Ella once more. Once I was completely naked, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. I closed my eyes in content.

Suddenly, a cold, slimy liquid dripped onto my head. Soap; it was vanilla scented.

I coughed. "Does it have to be so… smelly?" Ella and Nudge laughed.

"Trust me; it will make you smell amazing. Well. Alot better than now. Now, wash!" Ella said. I heard her rummaging through her little bag.

While washing my hair, I asked, "Where's Angel?" The sound stopped.

"Uhhhh… I think, Mom said she was taking Angel to the office with her." Ella called; she had stepped into the hall.

Nudge's face popped into view. I gasped and jumped back into the wall. "Sorry. Here, use this." She shoved a bottle of shampoo in my hands. The soap was like the hair soap; very, very strong smelling. I coughed again. A few minutes later, I was all clean and un-greased. I stepped out of my very nice, hot shower. The air was all steamy and warm. I snuggled into my towel.

"Okay, Max. Now it's time to get down to business." Ella barged in, carrying her little purse with her. She also had a set of clothes.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Nudge said, stepping in behind her. "Here, put these on." She handed me a lacy Victoria's Secret bra, and matching set of underwear.

I sputtered when she threw them at me. "Uh- uh-,"

"Put them on. Then these." Ella said, placing the clothes on the counter. She grabbed Nudge's arm and pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I sighed. Just get over it, I told myself. I pulled on the underwear and bra and unfolded the clothes.

Ella had given me a short denim skirt, and a tight red spaghetti-strap top. It showed off my cleavage, way too much. Oh hell no. I wrapped the towel around me and darted into her room. I got a pair of ripped up, faded blue jeans, and… There were no shirts. She had expected me to come in here. I groaned and pulled on the pants, and the top.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was so odd looking. My hair fell in glossy waves past my shoulders, my skin glowed a healthy shine, and my eyes looked lively instead of dead.

"Ahem." Ella coughed from the door. She smiled when I turned to look at her. "Well, look who stepped on the sexy train." She appraised me with her eyes.

I flushed. "I'm not sexy."

"You're right." I shot a hard look at her, and she winked. "You're not sexy yet." She grabbed my arms and dragged me back into the bathroom.

Nudge was seated on the counter kicking her legs back and forth. "OMG! Max! You look so hot!"

I blushed again, and mumbled unintelligibly. Nudge hopped down and pulled up her pink stool. She patted with a smile. I sighed and got on it.

"Okay, first off, we'll start with some foundation and eye shadow." Nudge said, digging in her bag.

Ella nodded and put a hand to her cheek. The other was across her chest. "Hmm… Maybe… a little here? Or, we can put power base all over instead of liquid in just a few places." She jerked my face around and pointed at my gaunt cheek bones.

Nudge stopped digging and thought. "That'll work. I'll find some powder." She resumed digging. I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go!" Nudge triumphantly pulled out a container full of powder. She handed a brush and the container to Ella and set back to digging in her over-full bag. Ella held my chin carefully, and applied the foundation slowly. She stopped frequently to check her progress.

Finally she pulled away and poked Nudge. "How's this look?" Nudge glanced out of the corner of her eye, and then did a double take.

Her eyes widen and she smiled. "Ella, you're a genius. She already looks better."

"'She' is sitting right here." I muttered. Nudge laughed out loud. Ella winked. Nudge handed Ella a few more objects and spun me to face the shower instead of the mirror. I grumbled for a moment.

Ella plugged in a hair straightener and set it on the highest level. Nudge made me shut my eyes while she ran eyeliner over my eyelids. I felt a gentle tug and she ran a brush over my eyelids as well. I opened my eyes when she started putting on mascara.

Nudge clapped her hands together. "Okay. Brush." She held out her hand and Ella put a brush in it. She ran the brush through my hair softly. I sighed.

"You have really soft hair." Ella murmured, stroking my head. I half smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was one of those sweet sister moments that I don't get very much. It was nice. I reached up and patted her arm affectionately. She chuckled.

"I'm not a dog, Max."

"I know. It's just nice to know you're there." I retorted. She rolled her eyes and Nudge laughed.

"Alrighty. Let's get your hair straightened." Nudge said, taking the now hot iron to my hair. It took at least thirty minutes to straighten my hair, mostly because I kept moving, which caused Nudge to burn my ear and cheek.

Finally, my hair was out of its former wave. It was now beautifully straight. Or that's what Nudge and Ella say. I think it's frizzy.

Ella and Nudge smiled at each other and shook hands. "Excellent job, my dear."

"Why, thank you darling." Ella responded with a giggle. "Okay, let's turn her around."

Nudge nodded and spun me around quickly. I gasped and almost fell off the stool. My eyes flashed to the mirror and I gasped again. My hand flew up to touch my bronzed cheek.

"Is that… is this… me?" I whispered. Ella nodded. Nudge smiled.

"Well, isn't she beautiful?" My mom's voice drifted into the room.

I blushed. Ella cut in before I could say anything. "Yes, yes she is."

"Yeah, she's like a prom queen or something." Nudge added. I looked back into the mirror and took in my long lashes, and perfect skin.

"I feel like one of those fake make-up models on T.V." I muttered. Mom laughed.

"Whatever. Okay, come on. We're going out." Ella dragged me out of the room. Nudge waved and began walking to her room, probably about to start a 'What Not to Wear' marathon.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ella. She smiled.

"To get some coffee. Scope out the guys. Show off you totally hot new look. Y'know. Stuff like that." Her brown eyes glittered evilly. I looked at her for a moment while she pulled out her phone and texted quickly.

She kept her eyes trained on her phone while she answered me. The steady beeps as she texted echoed in the hall. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "_What?" _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Ella? Will you quit texting and look at me?" She sighed exasperatedly and looked at me.

"What?" She repeated.

"I forgot."

Ella groaned. "I was in the middle of an important conversation!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Come on. Let's go to the coffee shop."

Ella laughed and elbowed me. "Since when are you excited about going?"

"Since I got tired of you."

"Screw you."

"Love you too."

"Ladies, please," Mom called. "Enough fighting."

"Okay!" Ella and I both called. She looked at me and burst out laughing. I couldn't help but join in. It was the first time in six months that I'd actually laughed. I gave her a warm smile.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

As we clomped down the stairs giggling, Ella happened to trip.

"Gah!" She gasped, tumbling forward. Iggy, who was on his way to the stairs, darted forward and grabbed her before I could grab the back of her shirt.

"Klutz much?" He asked, his blind eyes glittering.

"Ahh…" She mumbled. "Thanks?"

He laughed openly. I cleared my throat. "Oh, hi Max!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hi Iggy."

"Ella fell." He pointed out. "So I caught her."

"Apparently."

Ella turned red as Iggy curled his fingers in her shirt. "I didn't want her to fall."

"Mhm."

"So why are you glaring at me?"

"I'm not." I sighed. "Just be careful. Both of you."

Iggy let out a breath. "So… I can, Y'know… date her?"

Ella piped up, "Yeah. Can we? Please?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I don't care."

Ella squealed, and Iggy grinned and kissed her. I turned my head, swallowing the fist of clay. I walked out of the room uncomfortably.

"What about us?"

I jumped. "Dylan! Don't do that."

He smiled. "What about us, Max? Will we ever date?"

I snorted. "Nope."

"But why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because life sucks." I said walking away.

"But," He said, following me, "What if you just gave me a chance?"

"Here's your chance… oops, there it goes!" I mimicked trying to catch something.

He glared at me. "That's not funny."

"Maybe not to you." I called over my shoulder. Mom was headed toward the car, and Ella trailed behind her, looking cross-eyed.

I jumped into the car as Mom honked the horn. Ella smirked at me from the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out.

"Very mature Max." Mom said, without looking at me.

"Yeah, very mature." Ella said to me.

"Ella?" I asked, "Shut up."

"No can do."

Mom sighed. "Okay, you know what? Let's listen to the radio." She flipped it on without hesitation.

Back to December was playing. I leaned my head against the window. Ella started singing along with the radio. I sighed. So that's where I get my tone-deafness from. Mom sighed too. I guess we were on the same page. "Ella, sweetie, please."

"Hmm?" Ella paused in her singing.

"Sweetie, you're not the world's best singer."

Ella giggled. "I know. But the look on Max's face is worth it." I rolled my eyes.

We made it to the coffee shop without killing each other. Although, Mom did have to pull over about four times to yell at us. I was nervously picking at my low cut tank top, which made Ella mad.

"Max. You look fine!"

"Yeah. But it's too low!"

"Ugh. No it's not." She said, walking to the door. As she pulled it open, a wave of smells hit me. I inhaled deeply.

"Is this what the coffee shop always smells like?" I wondered.

Ella giggled. "Yep."

"I could live here." I murmured, smelling the air again. It smelled intensely good. Like chocolate. And cookies. And coffee.

I ambled up to the counter behind Ella. A pretty middle aged black woman greeted us. She ordered a vanilla cappuccino and a large hot chocolate for me. The woman smiled pleasantly at me and my sister.

"Enjoying the day, girls?" She asked us, brushing her gray streaked-black hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's really nice out." Ella said, nudging me.

The woman's brown eyes found mine. "You look a little down, sweetie. Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm just not feeling well."

The woman frowned. "Well, in that case, have a homemade cookie. It's on the house." She pulled out a tray of warm, fresh smelling, _chocolate chip cookies. _Oh god.

I looked at the tray hungrily. "They look amazing." I said to the woman.

She smiled. "Here, have one."

I took one gratefully. Ella took one too, and chomped down on it. "Oh my god. This is great!"

"Why thank you. Oh, and I'm Ms. Donte."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ella Martinez, and this is my sister Max."

"Hi." I added.

Ms. Donte laughed. "You're Valencia's daughters, right?"

Ella nodded. Ms. Donte continued. "Tell your Mom I said hi. We go way back."

"Okay, I'll tell her. Thanks!" Ella walked toward an open table in a corner. A few steps later, she froze. I bumped into her.

"Ella!" I hissed, trying not to spill my hot chocolate.

"Max," She hissed back, "look." She pointed causally to another table next to the one she was headed to.

A boy with a dark hoodie covering his face sat in a chair, with a smaller girl sitting at his feet, holding a laptop. She tapped away at the keys. The boy leaned down to whisper in her ear occasionally. The girl brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. Her blue eyes focused on the screen. The boy looked around the coffee shop, keeping his face covered. All I could see was a shadow of his face as his gaze passed me. I pushed Ella forward, keeping my gaze on the ground. Ella did the same. We sat at the table so we faced the pair across from us. The boy noticed, and turned to face us. He bobbed his head to show he knew what we were doing. He lightly kicked the girl and she looked up agitatedly.

"What do you want now?" She muttered to him. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. She nodded.

She flicked her eyes to mine. "Her?" The boy nodded. "Really?"

Ella looked at me. "What are they saying?"

Oh. Right. Humans can't hear like I can.

"I'm not sure." I answered. I went back to looking at the two teens. The boy's shadowed face was in my direction. I caught a glimpse of blond hair. He whipped his head around and gasped.

"Lilith!" He yelled at the girl, just as three men rushed through the door.

That's when three things happened.

One, the boy's hood fell back.

Two, the girl pulled out a gun.

Three, people began screaming.

But then again, this is my life. So I should expect these things.

* * *

**Review?**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! I love the people who reviewed because they are the best!**

* * *

**Max POV:**

I'd been through a lot in my short miserable life. But this... this was something new. When the boy's hood fell off, and the girl pulled out her gun, from god knows where, I laughed. Don't ask me why, but I did. My laugh triggered the attention of the girl, Lilith, and the boy who's hood has just fallen. His hair swished around his face as he looked at me.

"Oh right." The girl, Lilith, muttered. The boy looked back at the three men, then back at us. He sighed, jumped over the table and snatched Ella and I's wrists.

"Time to go." He said and shoved me out the back exit. Ella tripped over her own feet and skinned her knee.

"Ouch." She muttered to herself. She stood up shakily and bushed off her legs. I looked at her uncertainly.

"You okay?"

"Never better." She answered.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Ella to pick up on the Flock's habits. The boy that had shoved us out tossed something to me and ran back inside. Gunshots fired. I looked at the thing the boy gave me. It was a mini first aid kit. I opened it gratefully and handed Ella a band aid and an antibiotic packet. She smeared the gel onto her knee and placed the band aid on it gingerly. Ella winced as it pressed onto the small gash. Ella stood up and smiled.

"Well. Looks like we made friends."

I laughed again. "Apparently. Either that or some pretty bad enemies."

The door burst open suddenly, and the boy and Lilith ran out. Lilith was carrying two backpacks, and supporting the boy. His blond hair reached the middle of his neck. "Fuck you bastards!" Lilith yelled, firing the gun haphazardly through the door.

"Skater hair." Ella murmured into my ear.

The boy looked up agitatedly. "Yeah. You got a problem with it?"

I held up my hands. "No."

Lilith smirked. "Give it a rest Tyler."

Tyler looked at the girl. "Glasses."

Lilith sighed and unzipped a backpack. "Here." She said handing him a pair of blue rimmed rectangular glasses. Wire framed.

"Finally." He sighed. "I can see!"

Lilith rolled her eyes and looked at us. "Ella?" She sneered. "Maximum?"

"How do you know our names?" Ella asked.

"We have an old friend that knows you."

"Oh." Ella said.

"I'm Lilith. This is obviously Tyler."

I cocked my head a bit. "Hi. Do you have a problem with my sister? Because I can fix that." I stepped up to her, my tall frame towering over her petite curves.

Lilith grit her teeth. "No. That's the name of the woman who gave me up for adoption. Because I was different."

"How different?" I challenged, knowing she probably knew about my wings.

She smirked, and Tyler chuckled. "Different enough to go into the woods to show you."

I nodded. "Fine with me."

Lilith looked at Ella. "Is she…?"

"No. She's my half sister."

Ella looked sad. "Yeah."

Tyler sat down suddenly and groaned. "There's no walking for me."

"Oh right." Lilith repeated. She knelt down and pushed up the leg of Tyler's jeans. His ankle was a purple and black color and swollen.

"Well, we aren't going anywhere to soon." Tyler said, sounding upbeat.

Lilith rolled her eyes and a small smile flashed over her lips. Her silvery blue eyes found mine. "Is there any chance we could go with you?"

"Sure. My mom's a vet." Ella cut in before I could. Lilith nodded. She shoved a lock of dark brown hair out of her face. I noticed she had a splash of faint freckles across her nose.

Lilith helped Tyler up and looked at Ella expectantly.

Ella was gazing off at the blue and red lights of cop cars outside the coffee shop. I nudged her. "Hmm? Oh! Sorry. I'll call mom."

She did. And ten minutes later, my mother was pulling up to the back door and storming out of the car to access the damage. Mom looked at us in disbelief once we told the story, Lilith and Tyler pitching in. "So… these men… are gone now?"

"Yeah. For now." Lilith said, staring at my mother.

"Mmm." Was all she said. She looked at Lilith and Tyler. "I'm Dr. Martinez. Max and Ella are my daughters."

"Can you… help him?" She asked awkwardly.

Mom nodded. "Yes, I can. Here hop in." She opened the door and help Lilith carry Tyler in. Mom turned to look at us. "Ladies?"

I looked at Ella as she yelled, "Shotgun!" And leapt into the passenger side. I sighed and got in next to Lilith. She shifted uncomfortably as we started off.

Dr. M noticed this, and began to reassure her. "It's alright."

"I know… It' just… I was moved a lot. I don't like cars." Lilith said, absently looking out Tyler's window. Mom noticed that too. She sent me a look in the rear-view mirror that said, talk to me later.I nodded.

She gave Ella the same look. Ella looked back at me and nodded. Suddenly Lilith perked up. "Bryce."

Tyler looked at her. "What? Where?"

"There. I swear I saw him." She pointed out the window. "Dr. Martinez? Could you pull over please?"

Dr. M looked at her for a moment, sighed, and pulled over. "Okay."

As soon as the car stopped, Lilith climbed over Tyler, who groaned, and made a running start out into a cornfield.

Tyler leaned back as far as he could. "Might as well hop out and take a break," He looked out the open door, "It'll be a bit."

I sighed and got out of the car. Ella followed me. I sat on the hood and stared up at the sky, my arms wrapped around my knees. The clouds shifted restlessly.

"Pretty." Ella murmured. The sun teased the edges of the clouds, turning them a dull dusty gold. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Yeah," I murmured. "Pretty."

Ella leaned back on the hood and gave a dreamy sigh. "Sooo… Iggy and me..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Iggy and you…"

She propped herself up on her elbow. "What do you think?"

I exhaled softly, and thought for a bit. "Well, I know Nudge likes him. But he never liked her. Fang… he said that Iggy really loved you. And you are almost… well, designed for him."

Ella's face lit up. Then her expression dropped. "Nudge likes him?"

I nodded somberly and whispered, "Yeah."

Her eyes pooled up. "Oh my god. If… if I knew…She's like a sister to me…"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. We didn't say anything for a while. We just sat in the hood and waited. A little while later, Lilith bounded out of the field with a boy about her age following.

She beamed at Tyler and said, "Told you so."

Tyler grunted and smiled wryly at the boy. "Hey Bryce."

Bryce was very cute; curly black hair, brown eyes. He was muscled slightly, but still was lanky. Ella made a sound of appreciation in her throat.

I chuckled, nudging her. "One at a time, Ells."

Ella shrugged. "He's just cute, that's all."

"Mhm. And Fang was just a fling." I stuttered over his name.

Ella rolled her eyes and shoved me off the hood. I looked at her with mock hurt and stomped away. Ella laughed and followed me.

I came out of the stomping mode and walking calmly up to Lilith. "Hey, you're back."

Lilith laughed and touched my arm. I jerked away and glared. Tyler shouted from the car, "Don't freak! She just does that; touches people when she's interacting with them."

I nodded in his direction. Lilith smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just in my genes. It's a subconscious signal that says, 'I'm friendly, I won't hurt you, I like you.'"

"It's fine."

She smiled again. Bryce cleared his throat meaningfully. "Oh. Right. Ella, Max, this is Bryce. Bryce, this is Ella and Max."

Bryce gave me a crooked smile. "Heya."

"Back off buddy." Ella butted in. "That's my sister."

Bryce held up his hands in surrender. "Okay!" He turned to Lilith. "Have you told them about Boss?"

Lilith glared at him. "There is no Boss. You know he doesn't want us calling him that."

"Yeah but he made us hunt down this chick and-," Lilith slapped her hand over Bryce's mouth.

"There is NO Boss."

"Okay, okay! Geez. Chillax."

"Don't tell me to 'chillax'!" Lilith snapped at him.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Tyler called from the car, "Can we go home now?"

"No!" Lilith and Bryce both yelled.

"Um, yes. We have an injured person and we need to get going." Mom said. "And it's getting dark."

Lilith huffed and started off. Bryce was at her heels. Ella and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ella smacked my butt and said, "Looks like you're flying."

That's when I realized there weren't enough seats. I grunted and nodded. She got in the car and told Mom what I was doing. Mom looked out the car window and gave me the thumbs up.

I smiled and unfurled my wings. I could almost hear the audible gasps from the group in the car. Tyler had his nose crammed up against the window and Lilith peered over his shoulder. Bryce ducked under both of them and peeped up to see out the bottom edge of the window. I laughed and took off.

I sighed when I got up high. This was the life I wanted. No violence, no pain, no stress… just freedom. But no. I'm Maximum Ride, that's what my life is.

I followed Dr. M's blue Sedona to our house and as soon as I landed, Lilith and Bryce, supporting Tyler in-between they bombarded me. Tyler just groaned.

"Is that what you are?"

"Are you a recombinant mutant?"

"How did you get those?"

"How high did you fly?"

"Is it fun?"

"Shhh!" I said, making everyone shut up. "Yes, I am a recombinant, I was born with them and I went very high. Yes, it is fun." I studied them. "What are you?"

Lilith smiled wickedly. "Really, really, fun."

Bryce gave me a crooked smile. And Tyler gave me a weak groan.

"I'll show you when I take him in the house." Lilith said over her shoulder, carrying a limping Tyler. Once she had set him down on the couch, Lilith hurried out to me.

I studied her, trying to figure out what she was. Or what she did. Lilith noticed and smiled wryly. "Keep trying."

"Sooo…. What do you do?" I asked, puzzled.

Lilith laughed whole-heartedly. "Watch."

She lifted her chin slightly, closed her eyes, held her legs shoulder width apart, and held her hands out in front of her.

She inhaled deeply and the power flickered in the house. Storm clouds covered the sky and a huge bolt of lightning crashed down behind her. The power went out. Lilith's form flickered with electricity.

She smiled with her eyes closed as I gasped. Then, with one sweep of her hands in front of her, the power came back on and the clouds rolled away, though thunder still crashed softly in my ears.

"Wow." I said, wide eyed.

"I know." She said softly, still smiling. "But that's not all."

She knelt down to one of mom's flowers, and held her hand over it. The tulip wilted quickly and then turned yellow, brown and black. It crumbled into a pile of dust. She clenched her hand into a fist and then opened it over the small dust pile. An eerie glow filtered out of her palm and a teeny, tiny sprout curled out of the dust.

"Cool. Umm… what is that?" I asked, watching the sprout grow into the former tulip.

"Energy. I'm just pulling the energy and life force out of the flower and then releasing it. I can heal people too."

"Wow." I said again. "So what are you though?"

Lilith's face turned sad. She turned her head away. "The last of my kind. Everyone else like me was… retired. I have spliced genes like you. Except, instead of bird genes, I am four percent deer."

I giggled hysterically. "Like reindeer?"

Lilith glared and blushed. "Yeah. But more like white-tailed deer."

I wrinkled my forehead. "Aren't deer like light brown?"

Lilith sighed. "Yeah. I dyed my hair."

"Oh."

A groan resounded from the house and Lilith's head snapped up. "Oh, Tyler." She started off towards the house. I followed her.

Tyler was lying on the couch, with my mother hovering over his ankle saying, "…I think it's broken, you're going to have to stay off your feet for a while."

"Great." He moaned. Lilith patted his hand. He looked up at her miserably. "Help me."

Lilith snorted. "Help yourself." She stood up and walked into the kitchen with Ella.

"Bitch." He grumbled. Bryce sauntered into the room with Nudge at his heels. Nudge had a dreamy look on her face.

Lilith poked her head around the corner with food in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Nudge following a smug looking Bryce. "No."

Bryce looked at her and the smug expression dropped of his face and he whined, "Why?"

"We'll talk later." She hissed. Bryce shrugged and turned back to Nudge with a smile. That's when I noticed her lips were swollen. From kissing.

"Holy crap!" Gazzy said noticing as well. "Nudge was kissing the new dude!"

Nudge turned to me blushing. "Sorry?"

Dr. Martinez looked at Nudge with shock, and then anger. "Get in your room."

"But-," Nudge started, turning a darker shade of red.

"Now."

Okay, now, I might've reacted differently if Nudge was older but since she's twelve, and Bryce's fourteen, I reacted like this: "What the hell?! You son of bitch! She's twelve!"

Bryce smiled crookedly. "And hot."

I got to my feet just as a streak of dark hair smashed Bryce into the wall. Lilith slammed her hand under Bryce's chin, closing off his airway. Bryce struggled furtively.

"You KISSED her?" Lilith yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

Bryce's mouth opened and closed, acting like a fish. He said nothing. Lilith dug her nails into his throat.

"I gave you one last chance. And you blew it." She hissed through her teeth. "Why should I let you stay?"

No one in the room moved when Bryce rasped slowly, "Because… I … love… you…"

Lilith dropped her hands and backed away. "What?"

Bryce fell to his knees ad coughed. "I said, I love you."

Tyler was frozen on the couch. His knuckles were white. Only his eyes were moving; from Lilith to Bryce and then back to Lilith. Lilith's big eyes were hard as ice. "You're lying."

Bryce got up and walked over to her. "No, I'm not."

Lilith backed up, closer to me. I touched her back, and whispered, "It's alright."

She looked back at me. "No it's not. You'll see."

I pushed her forward and she stumbled a bit, but regained her balance. Bryce came closer to her and took a strand of her dark hair in his fingers. His fingers curled around it.

"Stop." Lilith said, attempting to step back.

"No." Bryce said softly, and kissed her.

That's when all hell broke loose. Tyler started growling and pulled himself into a sitting position. Me, Nudge, and Ella came to help Lilith, but we were deflected by some sort of… invisible shield.

Tyler growled, "It's a force field. You won't get through it."

Mom pressed her hands to her mouth. "We can't help her then."

Tyler shook his head and glowered at Bryce. "And Lilith won't fight back. He's sort of put a spell on her. He can do anything he wants with her."

Gazzy was staring disgustedly at Bryce. "He's a pervert."

Tyler laughed humorlessly. "You have no idea."

Then, I watched in disgust as Bryce slid his hands up Lilith's shirt to her stomach. She wasn't going to stand a chance.

**Hmmm… What will happen to poor Lilith? **

**Review and tell me what you think should happen, and what part animals Tyler and Bryce should be:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**? POV:**

There were two of them in the tree: 'The Boss', and the girl. The Boss watched without binoculars. He watched Max talk to Lilith, and Lilith reveal her powers. But she lied about her DNA. Lilith lied to protect herself. The Boss smiled to himself. He taught her well.

The girl next to him shifted. "Why are we in a tree? You know I don't climb well!"

"It was a learning experience." The Boss answered.

"Learning experience, my ass."

"Language."

"Bite me." The girl responded, flipping him off. She shifted again, and the braches creaked. Lilith's head flashed up over Max's shoulder and scanned the area. Her eyes locked on The Boss's and she nodded once.

The Boss smiled. He knew Max was safe again. He could take his 'flock' and leave. Two wolves, and three bird-kids. So much for a flock. But it was as close as he could get. He watched Max get up and go inside. They waited for a little while longer. Time passed quickly as their plans fell into place.

The girl next to him shuddered. "Can we please go down? We saw the girl, we saw Lilith. The plan worked. I wanna get down!"

The Boss rolled his eyes. "Yes."

The girl shuddered again and thanked him. Then, the two climbed down and disappeared into the forest, where they would be met by the three other members of the flock.

**Max POV:**

Tyler snarled again. His knuckles were white from being clenched so long. I looked at Mom, my eyes begging her to do something. She let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at me sadly. "I can't Max!"

I looked at Tyler, who was heaving himself into a standing position. He was trembling from the force of his snarls.

"You can only stop him in his mind. Or get into Lilith's." He ground out.

Angel. I could use Angel.

Nudge jerked on my shirt. "What about Angel?"

I grinned humorously, "You read my mind. Where is she?"

"Right here." Angel danced around the corner, her face grim. "I got into Lilith's head, but it's like she's not there. It's like a zombie." Her eyes glazed over. "Okay. She's coming back."

Then, Lilith's eyes, flashed open and Bryce gasped, his face turning a sickly gray color. Lilith glared and put her hand over his forehead.

"Never. Again."

Bryce gasped and twitched on the floor. I hadn't noticed he fell. His chest rose and fell more slowly than the last time. He was still. Lilith clenched her fists and then released the eerie green glow.

"You stupid bastard." She growled as Bryce came back to life. She kicked him in the stomach and he groaned pitifully.

Tyler hobbled over to her side and put an arm around her waist. "Come on," He said guiding her to the couch. Bryce crawled to his knees and coughed.

"Well, it was worth a shot." He muttered. Then he grinned. "And it was worth it."

Tyler's head whipped up and he jerked Bryce up by his collar. Before my mom could stop him Tyler's fist slammed repeatedly into Bryce's defenseless face. Iggy reacted first, snatching Tyler by the collar and yanking him back. Gazzy and Nudge pulled Bryce to the far wall.

Tyler's body was shuddering as he held back his fury. His back twitched. Bryce shot him a smug smile. Tyler glared back.

"Look at that." Bryce crowed. "I kissed your sister!"

His sister? Tyler and Lilith are brother and sister? I wrinkled my forehead. I narrowed my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest, but I kept quiet.

"Bryce! Shush!" Lilith hissed. "They don't know!"

Tyler growled, deep in his chest. His joints pooped. Lilith's eyes widened and she turned around slowly.

"Tyler… Hold it together… You can do this." She whispered reassuringly. "You can do this… Hold it together."

Tyler's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to suppress his next snarl. "…Can't…do...it…."

With his words, Lilith nodded quickly and shouted, "Everyone outside. Bryce! Get Tyler out. Now!"

I could almost hear Lilith's franticly pounding heart as she raced around the room, herding us out the door. Bryce was trying not to look like he was struggling with moving a shuddering Tyler. I felt Lilith's small hands push against my back, and without turning around to meet her frantic gaze, I moved out the door.

Tyler's joints popped again, this time, louder. Lilith moved us up against the trees and Bryce let Tyler drop in the middle of Mom's yard, backing away slowly. Bryce jogged over to us backwards. His eyes stayed on Tyler, who kneeled on the soft grass. Tyler's hands held his face, his body shuddering. Nudge and Gazzy were peering around Iggy and me, trying to get a look at him.

Iggy shuffled over to touch the back of Ella's hand. She looked at him with warm eyes. I swallowed heavily. I missed that, that comforting touch, the warm looks. But I said nothing as tears pricked the backs of my eyes. Tyler snarled again lifting his face up out of his hands. His jaws popped and his face lengthened. I gasped. He was an Eraser!

Dr. Martinez gasped as well. She clutched at my sleeve, her eyes peered into mine. "What is he?"

"An Eraser." I answered. "They used to work at the school as guards, or punisher, or executioners."

Mom pressed her hand to her mouth staring at Tyler, who was changing. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't have to ask what for. I nodded in understanding. I took her hand and squeezed it. Without looking, again, she squeezed back.

Tyler roared out, shuddering in pain. Lilith whispered words to him. I didn't pay attention to what she said. "He's not an Eraser." She snapped at us. "He's in so much pain." She whispered now. "He hasn't made the change in years. Oh god. Why now? The white-coats were shocked he lived this long. He doesn't have an expiration date. None of us do."

My thoughts froze. No expiration date? I looked at her, questions in my eyes, and boiling on my tongue. She nodded. "I don't think you do either. But I can't be sure."

I felt a huge chunk of worry lift of my chest. It was replaced with weightless relief. The flock, who had been listening in, started chattering excitedly. Lilith's gaze was locked on Tyler still. Tears on her cheeks mimicked the ones that rolled through Tyler's fur. Her hands were clasped together and pressed to her mouth.

I watched in shock as Tyler's changes stopped abruptly and then reversed quickly. He slumped forward and face-planted the ground. Lilith let out a sobbing/laughing noise.

She rubbed her eyes and said, "He did it. He stopped the change."

Angel smiled. "I helped. He was begging for me to help."

I sent her a questioning look, and she shrugged. _I only did what he asked. He asked me to help calm him down, so he could stop the change. _

I nodded in her direction. _Thank you._

A brilliant smile lit up her small, deceivingly innocent face. Angel shrugged again and turned to talk to Nudge.

Lilith was crying as she ran over to Tyler. She picked him up into a sitting position and hugged him. He little arms not making it all the way around his thick chest.

Tyler looked dizzy as he focused on Lilith. He gave a weak smile at Bryce who had his hand s shoved deep in his pockets and was shuffling up to Tyler, his eyes cast down. He looked at Lilith, something shinig in his eyes. It was clear he had feelings for her, but what they were, were undecided.

No words were exchanged, but they both nodded. I walked over, Mom, Ella and Iggy behind me. Lilith stood up, her tears drying on her face. She smiled.

"You owe us the truth." I said, locking eyes with her. Her smile faltered, and Lilith sighed.

"I suppose I do."

"Okay. First, Tyler is your brother?" I said, trying to get the ball rolling.

Lilith sighed again. "Half. It's a long story to explain how we have different fathers but born from the same mother at the same time."

Dr. M raised an eyebrow. "Did your mother have two uteruses?"

Lilith gave a small smile. "I wish it was the simple. But no. My…Our mother was desperate to have kids. She was in her late twenties, and had wanted kids before she was thirty. So she went to a fertility clinic. The clinic just so happened to have workers that also worked for the school. They referred her to a 'more helpful' clinic which is how she ended up with twins that had different fathers."

She grimaced. "We were born normally. But, we were also property of The School of Genealogy. That's the place that implanted us in our mother's uterus. The doctors told our mother we had passed. She tried to commit suicide when she got out of the hospital. You see, she already loved us, and was ready for us at her home. She was referred to a psychology ward, and hasn't been out since the week of our birth."

She brushed her hair behind her ears nonchalantly, but we could all see the hurt in her eyes. Lilith took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

Mom pushed her way through us and wrapped her arm around Lilith's small frame. "I understand her pain. I went fourteen years not knowing Max was my daughter. Without knowing about Max's very existence."

Lilith nodded but answered, "But you did not give birth to Max. You did not experience Max growing inside of you every day for nine months. You did not experience feeling the pain of birth and that single moment when you hear your baby's cry, and know you have someone else to love."

Valencia winced. Her eyes welled up, but she didn't say anything. I clenched my fists. "My mother may not have given birth to me, but she was a damn good mother. She dealt with me, my flock, my evil stalkers, and Jeb. God knows why Jeb, but she still does. And the next time you—,"

I cut off, choking. Lilith's expression was dark and stormy. It felt like I had no air. I couldn't feel my heart beat. I saw my mom reach towards me, and I realized I had fallen to the ground. Lilith loomed over me, and color started to leach form my sight. Voices became distant. Suddenly, a gush of air whistled into my lungs, and sounds thundered into my ears. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Max!" Ella said, hugging me fiercely. Lilith lay on the ground, out cold. That explained why I could breathe again. Mom pulled me from Ella, tears streaking her face.

Iggy was rubbing his knuckles and mumbling. "She has a hard face."

Angel looked stonily at Lilith. "She was draining your energy."

I nodded weakly. She had showed me her power. I shuddered, thinking about the tulip she had turned into a pile of dust. Bryce stood of to the side, not looking in my direction. Tyler, on the other hand, came up to Iggy, and punched him in the nose. Iggy dropped like a bag of potatoes, and groaned.

"Never touch my sister." He growled in Iggy's ear.

"Can do." Iggy mumbled back.

Bryce looked at me apologetically. "Lilith… she gets touchy about her family. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I answered, watching Tyler pick Lilith's limp body off the ground. He cradled her like a baby.

"Is there anywhere I can lay her down?" He asked tonelessly, looking at Dr. M.

She nodded her eyes wide. "In... the spare bedroom." She looked apologetic. "Sorry, there's only one bed."

"It's fine." Bryce cut in. "We'll bunk on the floor. She can have the bed."

Mom's face got soft. "You know, I can fix up the couch…"

"No." Tyler said. "We're staying with her. And we'll talk later."

Dr. Martinez looked taken aback. "Oh. Okay. Well, come on. I'll show you the way."

Bryce nodded and tugged on Tyler's arm, the incident in the living room completely forgotten. As soon as they disappeared into the house, Ella moved toward Iggy, kneeling down to kiss his cheek as he shakily got to his knees.

"Ooohh." Iggy moaned. "He hits hard."

That did it. I burst into laughter, Ella giggling alongside me, and Nudge stared at me as if I was crazy and Gazzy did to. Even Fang cracked a smile; Angel just stood there and smiled as well.

This was turning into a pretty good day.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews(: And Dammit! I forgot I hadn't introduced Fang yet. Sorry guys, I suck.  
*sigh* Forgive my stupidity, dears. And enjoy readinn'.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

After Lilith was settled into bed, and Tyler crashed on the floor, Bryce joined us at the dinner table. Mom folded her thin hands under her chin, and set her elbows on the table top. I clenched my fists under the table.

"So." Bryce said his voice soft and deep. "You wanna know more about us?"

I snorted, and Mom shot me a look, saying. "That'd be nice."

Bryce sighed. "I'll just cut to the chase, I suppose. Save the sad story for a rainy day. Here's the thing; we were sent to find you. This whole thing was orchestrated. And I have a feeling you know who did this." Bryce gave a wry smirk. "Fang."

Although I expected it, my heart jolted. "Are you saying he sent you to spy on me?"

"A bit, I suppose. That and you need us."

I narrowed my eyes. "How so?"

"Admit it, Max. You're short on people, and those of which you do have are weak."

"They are not!" I snarled.

"Oh yeah?" He shot back. "How many of you can do what we can?"

"Angel. And she's worth four of you."

"Oh bite me, bitch."

"Hey now." Mom cut in. "Language please." She glared at Bryce.

"Sorry." He muttered. Bryce cleared his throat. "Anyway, yeah, Fang sent us to spy on you."

Just as my mother had said, "So... what are you guys?" I snorted and said, "You said that already."

Bryce flipped me the bird while Mom wasn't looking. "And to answer your question, Dr. M, We're bird kids. Or, Lilith, Fang and I are. Tyler and Dahlia are werewolves. Of a sort."

"Who's Dahlia?" I shot out.

"Another girl that runs with us. She's with Fang right now." He looked out the window as if someone called his name. Bryce smiled vaguely and turned back to us. "Confused yet?"

"No." I answered, narrowing my eyes. "But if you're a bird kid, where are your wings?"

Hi grinned, peeled off his shirt, and turned around. Tucked up against his spine, were two of the most compact wings I'd ever seen. My eyes bugged. "How the hell do you unfurl them?"

His grin faded as he faced us. "I don't. They're broken. I had to bind them up against me for so many years to be normal, that the broke themselves and repositioned so they'd be hidden. Lilith's are even worse. It's like the ancient Chinese women, and their strange fascination with tiny feet. They bind them so tight, and for so long, that the feet break and reset in that position. Mine, at least, continued to grow. Lilith's didn't. I suppose if they were reset, they'd work, but I don't know."

Mom's face contorted into a soft sadness. "I'm so sorry for you. I don't know what I can do, but I could help. If you let me, of course."

Bryce looked shocked. "You would actually help us?"

"Yes."

"I would appreciate that." Bryce said, gratefully.

"Would Lilith be okay with that, do you think?" Mom asked cautiously.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Oh, this reminds me. Lilith wasn't forced into kissing me. I have the ability to control people, but it never seems to work on her... And the force field was her doing. Tyler, by the way, is wicked strong. I wouldn't fuck with him." Bryce laughed. "He almost yanked my arm out, by just dragging me outta bed."

"Shoulda woken up more easily." Tyler's voice drifted into the dining room. "So I take it you told them everything?"

"Just about." Bryce looked at Tyler with meaning, and something passed between them. Tyler nodded a bit and Bryce relaxed.

Tyler yawned hugely, his jaws popping, and stretched. "So… I don't suppose you'd be up for making us dinner?" He looked at Valencia hopefully.

She laughed. "I suppose I could. Meatloaf sound okay?"

"Sounds great." Tyler smiled. "Thank you."

I looked at both of them, and dropped my head onto the table. "So who were the freaks at the café?"

"You mean the trigger happy dorks? Oh. Whitecoats- who think they know how to capture us. They've been after Fang lately. Not so much the rest of us. I dunno why though." Tyler said, frowning. "It's strange that they were after us."

I sighed. "Nothing new. Whitecoats, Erasers, psycho-freaks… Sometimes I think it's too repetitive."

Bryce smirked. "Yeah, me too."

Tyler plopped down next to Bryce and popped open a sprite. "So. Not only did you tell Max everything about us, you told her everything about him, didn't you?"

Bryce stiffened. "Not… everything."

"Oh? What'd you leave out?"

"The experiment…"

Tyler stared at him. "You actually said that out loud. With her right there. Really, just friggin' brilliant."

"What do you mean? What experiment?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, you see, remember how doctor GH mentioned how Dylan was way ahead of Fang? Well, Fang paid his friends a little visit. And badda bing, badda boom, he's like Super Fang. Still all gloomy and dark, but Super Fang all the way." Tyler babbled.

I blinked. Heat rose up in my chest and anger bubbled in my throat. "You're telling me he actually went after those morons who fucking killed him for two minutes?! That Fang actually decided to catch up on some genetic level with some freak who's less than a fourth my age in all actuality? Are you freaking serious?!"

"Well… yeah." Tyler said at the same time Bryce said, "He did it for you, Max. He loves you."

Tears pricked the back of my eyes. I swallowed past the fist of clay in my throat. Fang didn't love me. He left me. How could you love someone with all your heart, and then have them tear away, like what you had meant nothing? "You lie." I choked out.

"No, they don't." Lilith's voice came from behind me. I looked into her blue eyes and saw my reflection. I looked hurt. And the tears welling in my eyes threatened to topple over. "No matter what you think, Max, Fang loved you. And I know this better than they do, because I know what he felt, looking back at someone you love from far away. He broke his own heart trying to keep yours intact. But he failed. So now he has to hide, because he's a guy, and a bird-kid who grew up on the run. So it's not like he's gonna know what to do."

I shook my head slowly. "No. You can't tell me he was trying to protect me by leaving me. Because for months, I laid in my bed, hoping and wishing this was all some big joke. That he'd come back through my window and tell me he was sorry. But you know what?" My voice rose steadily, "that didn't happen. There is no fairytale ending for me, no prince charming and no sparkling castle, because I'm not a beautiful girl, with some destiny for a gorgeous boy. No. I have to save the goddamn world, and now my own father wants me to do it with a fucking baby on my hip! What's that say to you? 'Cause to me it doesn't say 'Happily Ever After'."

Silence fell over the table. Even the clattering in the kitchen, and the video games upstairs had hushed. I glared at the group that had gathered, and before tears poured down my face, I raced out the door, and flung myself into the sky.

* * *

**3****rd**** POV:**

"…_say to you? 'Cause to me it doesn't say 'Happily Ever After'."_

The words echoed in Fang's mind. Bryce had tapped into Fang's mind and broadcasted them all over his brain. At first, Fang had felt as if Max was just letting off steam. But now, he realized it was more than that.

Fang sat in the tree that overlooked the boundary of the Martinez's yard. The branch in his hand was snapping under the force of his newly developed strength. Shards of wood lodged under the thin layer of skin. Blood dribbled down his wrist and arm.

Fang could hear his heart pounding in his chest. With every beat, more anger pulsed through his being. Why had he been so stupid? Max was his everything, and he had lost her to some stupid note that he hadn't wanted to write.

Dahlia grunted from the ground, her heavy animalistic breathing slow and steady. "Look."

Fang stared as Max leapt into the sky, her wings suddenly illuminated to the hundredth degree. His heart jumped in his chest.

"I can't wait 19 more years for her." He mumbled down to his friend.

"The go get her, tiger." Dahlia growled her voice rough from changing so often. Fang could still see max on the horizon. If he hurried, he'd catch up. He glanced back at the house, and caught Lilith's eye. He knew she couldn't see him, but she nodded. She knew. Fang took a deep breath and hurled himself out of his tree, his wings snaring the wind and lifting him.

_I'm coming, Max._

* * *

Fang flew fast, trying to stay out of view of the house, but still keep tabs on Max. She was flying slower now, just coasting. He was nearly to her. Closing the distance, he flew over top of her. And then he dropped. His arms ensnared her waist and the dropped quickly. Max fought back, screaming and thrashing in his arms. Her nails tore at his skin and she battered whatever she could reach with her wings.

"Stop fighting me." He said lowly, twisting her so she stayed flat under him.

"Make me." She snarled back. "You left me."

"I had to, Max." Fang hissed as Max bit down on his wrist.

"Then why are you back?" She screamed, and tore free of his arms. Fang dove after her. Max flapped quickly, and Fang knew if he didn't catch her now, he'd loose her, so he followed her, mimicking her every move. Max dove left and spiraled down; Fang copied her exactly. Fang could see this enraged her, so her followed her more closely.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Max!" He called, banking sharply right in Max's path.

"Then why'd you leave?" She growled, briefly glancing at him as she rocketed past. Fang twisted around her body, his wing tips brushed her's, and sending tingles down his loins.

"If you stop evading me, we'll talk."

Max made no move of slowing, and Fang growled lowly under his breath, his breath coming in rapid pants. "Max, please. I didn't want to you to hurt. I made a mistake."

"Damn right you did." She called to him. Max looked at him, a strange emotion in her eyes, and she dove staright down, her wings tucked against her back. Fang panted some more as he dove, but the closer he came to her, the more his breath evened.

"Max. Please. Listen to me." Fang held out his hand to her as they fell like bullets toward the lake. Max looked back, her face tear streaked and weary, and grabbed his hand.

Fang snatched her from her path and crushed her body to his. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed the smell of her hair in. "Hold on." He murmured. Max's legs went around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Fang's wings shot out, and he leveled himself.

Max held on like that until Fang dropped down close enough to the ground for her to jump. Then Fang swung back around and dropped next to her. He stared into her swimming brown eyes and hated himself even more. Max stared back, saying nothing. She reached out for him, and he came willingly.

He held her to his body, shuddering and breathing deeply. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Max murmured into his chest. "Let me breath."

Fang released her a bit, and Max looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I had to. The flock was in two, Dylan was going to die with me near, and the four that I have now needed someone. Lilith found me, actually. At Total's wedding. She asked me to come. Not that night, but I didn't think I could wait any longer, I couldn't keep something like that from you and I couldn't say goodbye to you. I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang." Max looked away. "You didn't have to leave. You could've said something."

"You wouldn't have accepted them." Fang said. Max knew he was right. She sighed, and Fang tilted her head up. "I am sorry."

"I know." Max's eyes drifted closed as their faces met. Fang kissed her softly and slowly. Max wound her arms around his neck, and Fang's hand splayed across her back. Max's tongue questioningly poked into Fang's mouth, and Fang responded enthusiastically. His teeth nipped her lower lip, and Max pulled her hands down to the front of his chest. She pushed him back, and then gasped for air.

Fang continued nibbling along her jaw line, along her neck and ear lobe. "Don't you... need air?" She gasped.

Fang just hummed and continued. Max laughed breathlessly and kissed him again. Fang pulled Max down with him, to a soft bed of moss and grass. As they were on their knees, Fang pushed his hands under her thin cotton tee shirt. Max stopped.

"Don't be afraid, Max. We were made for this." Fang murmured in her ear. Max's head spun as Fang reached higher, pushing her shirt up as he went. He pulled her shirt off, and gently caressed her small breasts. Max gulped air like a fish. Fang chuckled and rubbed his calloused thumbs over her hardening nipples. The air was crisp and cool, and she shuddered. Fang pulled away from her and pulled off his own shirt. His dark wings came around her and she pulled Fang down on top of her.

Fang groaned slightly as Max passed her hand over the bulge in his pants. His teeth sought out the tender flesh where her collar bone hit her neck and he bit down. Max yelped and squirmed. Fang's hand pushed her shoulder down, holding it still. Fang finally pulled away, blood coating his teeth. "You are mine." He growled.

Max's eyes widened, seeing a change in Fang. His pupils were slitted like a cat's. He wiped the blood from his mouth and then descended upon her's again. All thoughts of danger flew her mind as she kissed him. Pure instinct took over their minds as they kissed. Clothing shed quickly, and pleasures were exchanged. Then Fang pulled himself up, holding Max in his arms, and quickly pushed into her virginity. Max cried out, biting into his shoulder as he had to her's. Blood leaked from under her lips. Fang hissed, and then pushed deeper into Max.

Max relaxed and Fang pulled himself out and in again. Max's long, lean legs curled in ecstasy. Fang's hands roamed her breasts as he pushed himself in and out. The two held on another as they came, breathing heavily. Fang pulled himself out of Max, and curled her to his side, his wings covering her, as her's covered his naked body. Max drifted asleep, and Fang followed suit, after listening and watching the deep woods.

* * *

**If you haven't already realized, this sex scene is a tribute to Where the Wind Blows and The Lake House. The original ideas for Maximum Ride. 3 **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ho damn. That scene… Psssh, I'm a naughty child. Haha. And you know what this site needs? A damn chat window. You know what I'm sayinn?**

**Read on, my lovelies. Read and review.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

"Max…"

I grumbled in my sleep, turning onto my side. Fang chuckled and stroked the length of my side. "Come on, we gotta get you back before the others notice."

My eyes snapped open, and I shoved myself up into a sitting position. "Me? What about you?"

"Not now." Fang said, staring me down. "They're not ready."

"What does that mean, Fang?"

"They aren't ready." He shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" I jerked away from him. "Even after last night, and now you're being an ass about going to see our flock?"

Fang had stood and pulled up his pants. He gave me an exasperated look and continued dressing. He tossed my bra and underwear at me. "Look, if you really want to deal with all the shit we're going to get, then I'll head back with you."

I scoffed. "You're being ridiculous. They love you! You're family!"

"Max, you and I both know they're mad at me for leaving."

"So? They can forgive you." I pulled on my shirt. "And plus, we have three new ones with us. As I'm sure you know." I threw him a withering look.

"I had to." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and fastened my jeans. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I wasn't going to come back to you. I was really going to wait twenty years. But watching you… lose yourself…" He sighed. "Max, I couldn't stay away long."

"I know." I said softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. Fang's eyes burned with a feverish light. "I wouldn't forgive me if I was you."

"But I do." I looked up at him, pulling his face to mine. "I forgive you, Fang. But if you do that to me again, I will hunt you down, rip out your spine and beat you with it."

Fang cracked a tiny smile. "That's my girl."

A flutter chased its way around my chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me softly. I pressed myself against him, and he froze. "Unless you want a replay of last night, I suggest we take off."

I giggled, and slipped on my ripped up shoes. My wings stretched out and I sighed. God, this felt so good. I smiled at Fang when I noticed him looking at me. "What?"

"You're beautiful." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go."

We ran together and leapt into the air. My wing tips brushed his softly. The sun was just peaking over the edges of trees, and the golden light bounced off Fang's wings like oil. "Race you back." I called, already pumping my wings faster.

I laughed loudly and tossed my arms out as I free fell. A short way from the ground, I let my arms drop to my sides, and my wings jumped out. I soared upward again, and this time, I kicked in my hyper-drive.

There is no better feeling on the planet than flying. The rush, the passion, the speed… I loved it. My breath came fast and shallow, my wings nearly a blur. I could tell Fang was far behind me, but I wasn't worried. I knew he would catch up.

About a quarter mile from the house, I slowed. Hovering in the air, I looked out to where Fang would be. I didn't see him.

Cupping my hands around my mouth I called his name. The wind still rushed in my ears; it would've been a gorgeous day except for the wind. It howled relentlessly. I flapped my wings and climbed higher. "Fang!" I called again.

"Max!" The shout came from behind me. Fang smirked as I dropped a little.

"Fang, god, you scared me."

"I know."

"Jerk." I snarled. Then I flew at him quickly. He grabbed me as I tried to push him down.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He kissed my neck and then released me.

I growled. "That wasn't funny. How'd you sneak around me anyway?"

Fang smiled a bit, shimmered, and disappeared. I whipped my head around. "How are you doing that!?"

"Practice." He whispered in my ear. A phantom hand took mine. "Let's go."

I allowed myself to fly under him, my hand stretching upwards. We together like that for a bit, until I finally broke the silence. "Are you just gonna stay like that?"

"Just until you introduce me." I could hear the smile in his voice, but I knew he was serious.

I sighed. Whatever floats his boat, I suppose. I pulled my hand from his and shook blood into it. Then I swooped down into Mom's yard and landed like Tinkerbell. I felt Fang take my hand again, and I squeezed it as I walked up to the door. "You ready?" I mumbled.

"Yeah." He whispered back to me.

I opened the door to find Tyler balancing a spoon in his nose, Ella laughing at him, Lilith, Angel and Nudge curled up on the couch watching Project Runway, Gazzy and Iggy fighting in the kitchen, and Mom and Bryce talking about how she could help him and Lilith.

"Hey guys." The chatter still continued. "Guys!" I called again.

Everybody stopped. The spoon clattered to the floor. Nudge even muted the TV. Lilith turned around and smiled. "Nice to see you again." Her gaze darted beside me, to Fang. She nodded slightly.

I cocked my eyebrow, but said nothing. I cleared my throat and tried to speak. But no sound came out. I cleared my throat again. "So… You'll never believe who's back."

Nudge's eyes widened. Gazzy stepped out of the kitchen, his expression mirroring Nudge's. Iggy cursed.

"Where the fuck is he?" He stormed out of the kitchen, chest heaving and nostrils flared. "I swore to myself that the day he came back, I'd fuck him up!"

"Iggy!" My mom shouted. "Language, please!"

Fang materialized beside me. "He has every right to."

Nudge shrieked. "Ohmigod, you're back! You will not even believe what Max went through! You left her, and I swear, she didn't change or shower for days! And Max, you know I love you, but you stank. Oh god," she wrinkled her nose, "I still remember that smell when I had to give you food one time. Oh yeah! And she didn't like anything for days too. She got super skinny, and then Iggy finally made her eat and she did, but then she barfed and cried, and cried, and cried. She used to say your name in her sleep too. She'd wake up screaming, and then everyone heard her crying no matter what room they were in. Like, that was the worst two months of my life. I mean, it got better and all, but still. Not much. I was so sad for her, that sometimes I'd imagine you came back, and the first thing I did was kick you in the jewels." Nudge paused to take a breath.

"Ooookaaaay!" Lilith cut in, before Nudge could start again. "Yeah, Fang's back. Now where's Dahlia?"

Fang motioned his head outside. Lilith nodded again. Gazzy looked at Fang, his expression growing more and more apprehensive. "Fang…"

And then Iggy's fist slammed into Fang's temple. Fang's head spun sideways. He dropped my hand and lifted it to protect his face as Iggy rained blows.

"Hey!" I yelled. Tyler grabbed Iggy from behind and hauled him away. Mom jumped up and looked at Fang.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice low and wary.

"Yeah. Not the first time I was punched." He rubbed his temple. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was certainly not going well.

"Well. Let's start over, shall we? Max, yo and Fang head back outside, and pretend that little blow out never happened. Then walk back in all smiley and happy and present this lovely specimen." Lilith twirled her finger in a circle. "Now go on. Shoo!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Gazzy said incredulously. "No. Let's not do that cause, Fang is back, and we obviously know this. I mean, how much more could we be surprised?"

Angel cocked her head. _You had sex with him?_

I jumped at her voice, and looked around wildly to see who had heard her.

_It's all in your head, Max. _

Oh.

_Angel, sweetie, let's discuss that a little later. _

_No, now. Or I'm spilling the beans. _

_What?! _My eyes widened. I looked at her. Angel nodded coldly, smiling with a strange satisfaction.

_I want you to tell everyone. Or I will. _

I hesitated, my mouth slightly open. But then I shut it. Fine. Let her say it. I doubted she would anyway. Angel looked at me. I stared her down, my eyes burning into her's.

"Max and Fang had sex." She said brightly, looking at my mother.

"What?" Valencia blinked.

There was a whistle from a few of the boys. Ella's jaw hit the floor, and Nudge was silent, for once. Iggy strod forward again and grabbed my shoulders. "You're kidding, right? Tell me it's a joke."

I looked into his pleading eyes and said nothing. His grip tightened. "You had sex with him even after all he put you through? After he left you to fall to pieces? After he tore our family in two?"

I blushed. Iggy was right. I had made a mistake. "Ig…"

"Don't even!" He exploded. "You fucking slut! I should've known you would! He comes crawling back, and you fling yourself at him! Where's your decency!?" Iggy rattled my shoulders. "Max, what the hell?"

Gazzy hopped over the couch and gabbed Iggy's elbow. "Igster, come on. You know they love each other." He made a face. "Even if they're nasty."

Iggy growled. "Let me go."

Gazzy started to say something, and Iggy whipped around and slammed his fist into The Gasman's chest. "Shut up! I've had it with her! She's supposed to be our leader, and her she is fucking the guy who tore us apart! We're supposed to be a flock, not Max and Fang, and then the other guys."

Ella furrowed her brow. "What about me?"

Iggy's face softened. He moved toward Ella, and reached out for her face. Ella guided his hand the rest of the way. Iggy stroked her cheek with his fingers. He murmured things to her, and Ella nodded sadly. Iggy kissed her forehead, and let his lips linger. Then he turned to us again.

"Here's the deal; either Fang leaves, or I do."

* * *

**Review ? **


End file.
